Chica Inorgánica
by Lu Hatake
Summary: Ella sabe que obró mal. Kakashi le advirtió que no vendiera así su alma, pero ella no lo escuchó... ahora solo se siente algo inorgánico. / OoC, OneShot KakaHina


**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo la trama es mía.**

**Advertencias: Contiene referencias de sexo y violencia, pero nada explícito.**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chica inorgánica**

_"Disfrutamos del calor porque hemos sentido el frío. _

_Valoramos la luz, porque conocemos la oscuridad. _

_Y comprendemos la felicidad porque hemos conocido la tristeza."_

_(David Weatherford)_

* * *

**M**e senté en mi cómodo sillón importado desde suiza, era tan mullido y cómodo que parecía estar flotando en el aire. Era un sillón muy costoso, el que siempre quise tener. Ahora que no tengo nada que hacer, sentada mirando el mar por la ventana; una vista que siempre deseé tener, me pongo a pensar en todo lo que he hecho con mi vida.

Solía ser una joven pura y virginal… solía.

Era realmente buena en los estudios, la química siempre fue mi materia favorita. Tenía amigos buenos, TenTen era la mejor amiga que pudieras tener pero, bueno, ella ahora me odia. Dijo que no quería volverme a ver porque le daba asco.

Y si soy sincera, no la culpo.

Intenté sobresalir por mis propios méritos, pero una huérfana pobre no puede hacer mucho por sí sola, no puede escalar posiciones sociales si alguien no le ayuda.

Cuando descubrí que mi rubio me engañaba con mi segunda mejor amiga, el mundo se me derrumbó y fue un caos total, porque mi mundo solo contenía tres personas; Naruto, TenTen y Sakura. Y dos partes de mi corazón habían sido cortadas.

Por días me sumí en una depresión de la que pensé que no podría salir hasta que vi que Naruto y Sakura se casaban. Naruto heredaría la empresa familiar Haruno y les estaba yendo muy bien, excelentemente bien.

Fue ahí donde me pregunté: ¿Por qué las cosas buenas siempre les pasan a la gente mala?

Entonces me levanté ese día y salí de mi departamento y volví con cuatro tipos que cuando se fueron me dieron un fajo de billetes.

Mi vecino del departamento de al lado los vio salir y se asustó cuando me vio con la cara magullada. En aquél momento no lo pensé así, pero ahora después de muchos años me pongo a pensar que realmente me sentí como amada cuando él me miró con su cara de preocupación. Me dio una sopa caliente y me curó las heridas. Insistió en que no tenía qué hacer aquello, que él podía hacerse cargo de mí, pero le dije que no. Si iba a descender como un ángel caído, lo haría sola. Yo solo quería ser mala para que me fuera bien.

Después de meses de largas charlas con Kakashi y desde aquél día, no volví a llevar tipos a mi destartalado departamento para que no siguiera molestándome. Ultrajar mi cuerpo no era opción, tenía que encontrar otra manera. Y entonces, mientras estaba en el parque alimentando a las palomas, un tipo alto y de cabello largo se acercó a mí, me observó seriamente por unos segundos y después dijo que tenía un trabajo para mí. Quería que fuera su asistente personal. Acepté de inmediato, pues casi no tenía nada en la alacena. Cuando me di cuenta de que la dirección a la que íbamos era un prostíbulo quise irme de allí, fue entonces cuando Itachi; mi jefe, me reveló por qué me había llevado a ese lugar. Quería enseñarme a bailar. Me dejó con los ojos cuadrados y ya después me explicó que sería entrenada para ser una bailarina que diera un show y que si lo hacía bien no tendría por qué pasarme al _otro negocio_ y que por lo tanto conservaría, a parte de mi vida, mi salud.

Había compañeras experimentadas en el "otro negocio" como Hizali o Tayuya, pero la que definitivamente todos querían sin importar el precio era a la pelirroja llameante: Karin. Ella me dijo que tenía muchos contactos si yo algún día tenía problemas. Sinceramente me daba miedo, pero ella siempre me trató como una pequeña hermana menor.

Estuve allí un año y medio. La paga era buena y me sentí como en un cuento de hadas cuando compré un refrigerador, un calentador, una estufa y también cuando remodelé el piso de madera y las paredes. Mi departamento gris se volvió de colores vivos y, aunque no era elegante, era acogedor y modesto.

Todo iba bien hasta ahí.

Me acomodé el abrigo café y salí de mi departamento rumbo a mi trabajo, pero a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar me detuve de inmediato. La policía estaba sacando a todos los miembros del prostíbulo. Itachi me vio a lo lejos con sus característicos ojos inexpresivos, creí que me delataría, pero no, se subió obedientemente al carro policía. Yo solo me hice la desentendida y di vuelta, preguntándome en el camino qué sería de mi vida ahora.

Busqué trabajo pero en todos pedían experiencia y estudios hasta la media superior. Yo apenas había alcanzado a terminar la secundaria.

Conforme pasaban los días, mi vecino Kakashi empezó a notar que yo no salía de mi departamento. Llamó a mi puerta y fui a abrir. No había nadie, entonces miré abajo y me encontré con una vasija tapada y una carta sobre ella. Metí todo aquello a mi cocina y, sentada, destapé la vasija y vi que era sopa caliente con verduras y carne. El delicioso olor me abrió el apetito enseguida, pero antes de comer abrí la carta donde Kakashi me reiteraba que se podía hacer cargo de mí. Anexados a la carta venían algunos billetes que después le dejé por debajo de la puerta con una nota que decía "tengo todo bajo control". Aunque realmente no fuera así.

Conforme pasaron los meses, la estufa se fue, al igual que el calentador y el refrigerador. La alacena estaba vacía totalmente y a la cama se le empezaban a salir unos resortes. Mi situación me deprimía así que mejor salí afuera para caminar por el parque, para despejar mi mente y encontrar una solución. Pero lo único que encontré fue dolor y rabia cuando, a lo lejos, vi a Naruto y Sakura caminando juntos, mi amiga con el vientre bien abultado.

Los vi con odio y deseé que murieran. Que sus sonrisas de felicidad y su ropa de marca se incendiaran. Entonces recordé por qué me había vendido hace dos años.

Había olvidado mi propósito pero ahora lo había encontrado de nuevo.

Y ese mismo día y en ese mismo rato como por arte de magia me encontré a Karin en el parque; la pelirroja llameante. Le pregunté que por qué no estaba en la cárcel y dijo que uno de sus tantos amores de la noche le había pagado la fianza y que por eso mismo ahora estaba trabajando para él hasta que pudiera liquidar su deuda. Me preguntó por mí y le dije la verdad, que me estaba yendo al caño. Ella dijo que podría conseguirme un par de trabajos que me pudieran interesar y al cabo de dos semanas empecé a trabajar como dama de compañía nocturna para un empresario rico de nombre Hidan.

Él era sonriente y atento pero una vez que llegaba la media noche se volvía quimérico; entre violento, loco, suicida, fuerte y gritón. Hacía rituales extraños para un tal Jashin-sama y yo a veces tenía que donar parte de mi cabello y mi sangre en algunos de sus tantos sacrificios pequeños. Estuve junto a él cerca de dos años en los que estuve a punto de quedarme sin sangre. Mi cabello se hizo corto, a la altura del término de la oreja. Mis brazos estaban cansados de ser cortados, mis costillas estaban adoloridas de quebrarse al menos dos veces por mes. A pesar de todo, le agradecía que me dejara el rostro limpio y sin ningún rasguño para poder caminar sin pena por las calles de mi ciudad. Realmente no sé quién de los dos estaba más loco, si él por ser un sádico o yo por ser su víctima y dejar que me pagara por ello.

La gota que derramó el vaso y que me hizo renunciar a Hidan fue cuando en medio de un ritual me dio una pequeña daga para que me sacara uno de mis "mágicos y perlados" ojos. Hidan estaba en éxtasis y le molestó que yo demorara. Le dije que no haría aquello, que quería renunciar. Él se enfadó muchísimo y dijo que la única forma de que terminara nuestro "contrato" y de que me dejara salir con vida de su departamento lujoso, era que yo le regalara dolor de mi cara. ¿El precio? Uno de mis molares que yo misma tuve que sacarme para darle el dolor.

Al día siguiente me enteré de que Hidan se había suicidado aquella noche en que renuncié a todo con él. Me extrañó que me llamaran para escuchar el testamento. La empresa la heredó el vicepresidente y me dejó el 30% de las acciones más una cuenta en el banco con muchos ceros de por medio y además el lujoso departamento.

No me atreví a volver a entrar al departamento por lo que le pedí a mi amiga agente de bienes que vendiera el departamento por mí. TenTen; mi amiga de la infancia, se sorprendió cuando entré a su oficina y le pedí aquél favor. No tardó ni una semana en venderlo, ella era muy buena en su trabajo, depositó el dinero en una cuenta que le dije y le pagué una parte considerable por su trabajo. Después le pedí su opinión para comprar una buena casa de dos pisos con piscina incluida. TenTen se sorprendió de ver tanto dinero en mi cuenta de banco y enseguida me preguntó que de dónde había sacado todo aquello.

No quise mentirle, no a mi única amiga, así que le dije la verdad con lágrimas en los ojos. Que había ganado todo aquello gracias a las noches perversas. TenTen me creyó cuando vio mis lágrimas y me abrazó, me repitió que ella podía hacerse cargo de mí, que me fuera a vivir con ella y que me buscaría un trabajo pero le dije que no, que todo lo que le había hecho a mi cuerpo por casi cinco años tenía que valer la pena en algo.

Finalmente compré una casa enorme con dos pisos, piscina, gimnasio y hasta elevador. Cuando entré aún no estaba del todo amueblada, solo estaba lo básico por lo que con el dinero que sobró empecé a comprar lo que faltaba para decorar aquella enorme y fría casa. Antes que nada me compré ropa que fuera digna de mí. Sonará patético pero me sentí como una princesa cuando fui a un negocio para que me hicieran los agujeritos en los oídos para poder usar pendientes. Casi lloré como una niña cuando, frente al espejo, me acomodé las arracadas de oro que había comprado.

Al principio todo fue muy interesante. Era cosa de todos los días explorar cada rincón de la casa y encontrar algo nuevo, un cuarto escondido o cuadros tristes y ventanas solitarias. Todas las mañanas me levantaba para ir al gimnasio y luego desayunaba algo delicioso; frutas, cereal con pasas, etc. Pero con el paso del tiempo todo cayó en la rutina y en la soledad.

Como siempre, la tristeza y la soledad tardaban en encontrarme pero finalmente lo habían hecho. Mi vida no podía estar más miserable… hasta el hámster que había comprado se había muerto. Tal parecía que a mí todo tenía que salirme mal.

Había logrado todo, tenía el dinero que siempre quise, la casa que siempre quise, tanta comida como para acabar con el hambre en África… ¿por qué me sentía tan vacía? ¿Qué me faltaba entonces?

Recordé a Naruto y Sakura… seguramente ya habría nacido el pequeño bulto.

Enseguida la respuesta vino a mi mente… ¡necesitaba un esposo! Alguien con quien compartir todo lo que tenía.

Conocí a Neji en una librería. Yo había ido a comprar algunos libros con la intención de rellenar la grande biblioteca que tenía en mi casa. Él era el bibliotecario. Parecía ser que las chicas no iban a leer sino a observar al atractivo hombre que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio o a veces buscándole algún libro a un niño.

Neji parecía muy paciente con los pequeños y sabía lidiar con las adolescentes fans que tenía. Él era muy bueno y amable aunque con el rostro un poco distante y frío. Estaba segura que yo le atraía porque cuando iba a la librería no dejaba de mirarme.

Un día que no había mucha gente me atreví a hablarle. Había preguntado por una saga de libros que quería comprar y que no había encontrado. Él dijo que la saga se había vendido apenas había llegado, que la había comprado una pelirosa (y yo de verdad odié a esa pelirosa que todo le salía mejor que a mí).

Me invitó a tomar un café y después me tiró el café encima, aunque creo que lo hizo a propósito. Exclamó que su casa estaba cerca y que me podía prestar una blusa de su hermana y, con tal de estar con él, accedí inmediatamente y caminamos rumbo a su casa. Apenas cruzamos la puerta y enseguida me condujo a su habitación y… bueno… todo empezó.

Mientras lo hacía sentía que algo iba mal, que este no era mi camino, que debía parar y salir corriendo, me lo gritaba mi instinto pero no le hice caso.

De verdad que me arrepentí de eso.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y él gritó "querida" viendo a la joven que estaba mirándonos en pleno acto con los ojos desorbitados. Ella, entre sorprendida y con incredulidad, solo dijo "¿Hinata?".

Era TenTen.

Mi corazón se rompió cuando a ella le resbaló la primer lágrima por el rostro y entonces fue cuando vi la mano de Neji; tenía un anillo dorado. ¿Cómo carajos no lo había visto antes?

TenTen salió corriendo de allí y yo; enredándome la sabana, salí corriendo tras ella. Cuando estuve a punto de alcanzarla en la puerta ella volteó y me abofeteó con fuerza, llorando me dijo que no quería volver a verme porque le daba asco.

Cuando me dijo eso, mi corazón dejó de existir. Yo solo era un cuerpo, un recubrimiento, solo era piel, carne y huesos, solo era algo superfluo, algo así como un cascarón vacío.

Intentando detener las lágrimas me vestí a toda prisa y salí corriendo de allí a pesar de las súplicas de Neji. Afuera estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y me empapé. Tomé un taxi y el conductor me preguntó que porqué lloraba tanto, que si me habían hecho daño. Yo le contesté que no me habían hecho ningún daño, sino que yo había sido la que hizo daño.

Llegué a mi triste casa. Mis gemidos hacían eco en aquél enorme espacio vacío. Entré a mi habitación y me metí en la cama, me envolví con el edredón lila y sollocé toda la larga noche hasta que se me acabaron las lágrimas.

Cuando desperté estaba febril y abatida. Sentía un enorme agujero en mi estómago y me dolía cada uno de mis huesos. Con debilidad me llevé el dorso de la mano hacia la frente y comprobé que tenía fiebre, mas no hice nada por auxiliarme. Si iba a morir de fiebre que así fuera.

El viernes pasé todo el día en cama, esperando que la vida fuera un poco justa conmigo y me dejara irme al infierno, pero no, tal vez seguir con vida era mejor tortura, porque continué con vida hasta el sábado por la mañana, cuando, harta, me levanté hacia la cocina para tomar paracetamol y un té de menta.

Sentada en la silla de la cocina tomaba tranquilamente el té mientras observaba el cadáver de mi hámster muerto. En realidad no sabía por qué había pasado a mejor vida, nunca le faltó comida ni agua y siempre me dedicaba a observarlo por al menos media hora, y sin embargo murió.

Tal vez yo tenía alguna maldición que extrañamente le había traspasado a mi hámster.

Yo estaba maldita, de eso estaba segura.

Para el domingo por la tarde yo estaba totalmente recuperada de mi fiebre de fin de semana, para mi mala suerte. Seguía en pijama y con el pelo revuelto.

Me senté en mi cómodo sillón importado desde suiza, era tan mullido y cómodo que parecía estar flotando en el aire. Era un sillón muy costoso, el que siempre quise tener. Ahora que no tengo nada que hacer, sentada mirando el mar por la ventana; una vista que siempre deseé tener, me pongo a pensar en todo lo que he hecho con mi vida.

Y aquí sigo, recordando mi tormentosa vida, recordando lo mala persona que soy.

No lo entiendo, yo solo quería ser mala para que me fuera bien. Y a la vista de todos estoy bien, con mucho dinero, con una casa y ropa de marca.

Pero por dentro no tengo nada… Hinata Hyuga sigue siendo un cascarón vacío. Sigue siendo la misma huérfana retraída de siempre, naciendo sin nada y probablemente muriendo sin nada.

No sabía qué hacer, lo había logrado todo y a la vez había perdido todo.

TenTen… ¿Cómo te encontraras en estos momentos?

Naruto… ¿estarás siendo un buen padre?

Sakura… ¿estarás cuidando bien de tu pequeño bebe?

Kakashi… ¿Kakashi?

Hace tiempo que no lo recordaba a él. Ahora que tengo tiempo puedo traer a mi memoria su extraño pelo plateado y su voz pasiva… tan pasiva como la brisa del viento. ¿Qué habría pasado si yo hubiera dejado que él se hiciera cargo de mí?

De repente, una frase que él me dijo resuena en mi cabeza.

"_Si tienes un problema, no dudes en buscarme, Hinata-chan"_ escuché su voz tan clara…

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

"_No vuelvas a vender tu cuerpo… si lo sigues haciendo vas a dañar tu alma" _

— Perdón… -lloré tapándome la boca con la mano. –Dañé mi alma, Kakashi… Lo lamento…

Nunca me había sentido tan sola como en aquél momento.

* * *

Estoy perdida. Estoy vacía, herida y sangrando.

Ya no puedo ser fuerte.

Elegí un atajo.

Tomé un cuchillo y lo hundí entre mis brazos y después lo acuné contra mi pecho.

La vista se nubla.

Qué bueno que se nubla.

No quiero despertar nunca más.

* * *

**L**a enfermera había ido a revisar a la enferma por cuarta vez en el día. Observó el suero un momento y luego le sonrió amablemente al acompañante de la paciente.

— ¿Cree que tarde mucho en despertar? –preguntaba Kakashi cada vez que venía la enfermera viejita.

— Ahora sí ya no debe tardar en abrir los ojos. –le prometió y después se fue de allí.

Kakashi siguió leyendo el libro distraídamente. En todo lo que llevaba del día no había logrado pasar al segundo capítulo, puesto que cuando se concentraba su mente divagaba y trataba de imaginar por qué Hinata se habría hecho daño a sí misma.

Pese a que habían pasado algunos tres años desde que no la había vuelto a ver porque se había cambiado a una mejor casa, Hinata seguía igual de bonita y joven, seguía transmitiendo esa soledad e ingenuidad de siempre. Su cabello estaba medio largo, aunque no tanto comparado a como lo tenía antes, y estaba más delgada, enfermamente delgada se podría decir, y pálida como la nieve, ojerosa y visiblemente cansada. Hinata parecía haberse desgastado considerablemente aquellos tres años.

— Mnn… -susurró Hinata y empezó a despertar lentamente. Abrió los ojos lilas y los cerró con fuerza, pues la luz blanca del hospital pulcro la cegó. Entrecerró los ojos y pudo ver una cabellera plateada de manera borrosa que se definió cuando ella terminó de acostumbrarse a aquella cegante luz artificial. – ¿K… kakashi? –exclamó sumamente confundida.

¿Qué hacía ella en un cuarto de hospital? ¿Y qué hacía Kakashi en él?

— Hasta que despiertas, bella durmiente suicida. –la regañó suavemente. – ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando cuando te hiciste esto? –señaló sus brazos vendados.

— No lo sé… matarme, tal vez. –musitó con la voz reseca y un poco de sarcasmo.

— ¿Y por qué?

— ¿Qué hago aquí? O más bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me dijeron que la empleada doméstica de tu casa te encontró mientras te salía cátsup por los brazos y llamó a una ambulancia. Del hospital me llamaron a mí, al parecer me pusiste como tu contacto médico.

— ¿Enserio? –sonrió levemente. Sí, ahora recordaba que en secundaria le habían dicho que si no tenía tutores, al menos debía poner a alguien como su contacto médico para poder matricularse. Y había puesto a Kakashi sin pensárselo mucho.

— Hinata, esto es serio, deja de sonreír. –Kakashi estaba enojado, aunque no lo mostraba realmente. – Eres joven, ¿por qué intentar suicidarte? ¿O es que alguien te ha hecho daño?

— No, soy yo la que ha hecho daño. – le contestó como al taxista.

— Habla claro porque no te estoy entendiendo nada. –pidió.

— ¿Para qué querrías entenderme? Soy una mala persona.

— Bueno, tampoco es como si fueras el diablo en persona. Hinata, déjame ayudarte por alguna vez en tu vida, ven a vivir conmigo, yo me haré cargo de ti. –le habló con voz protectora y le acarició la cabeza. – No te pierdas más a ti misma. No tienes por qué hacerte la fuerte, tampoco tienes que hacerte daño… ¿sabes algo? Cuando éramos vecinos siempre me imaginé miles de escenarios en los que tú tocarías mi puerta y dirías que me necesitabas… pero nunca lo hiciste. De verdad que quiero ayudarte.

Escuchar eso le oprimió el corazón fuertemente. No pudo evitarlo más y lloró enseguida.

— Pero soy una mala persona. –explicó ella.

— No, sé que no lo eres. –le aseguró él mientras sonreía de lado y se inclinaba para darle un beso en la frente. –No lo eres. –la abrazó con cuidado.

Hinata se soltó a llorar como nunca antes. Se había pasado tantos años buscando llenar su vacío con cosas materiales y después de tanto sufrimiento se dio cuenta de que para llenar su vacío solo había tenido que salir de su destartalado departamento, caminar un par de pasos y llamar a la puerta de Kakashi.

Mientras sentía cómo la abrazaba —con cuidado, como si ella fuera a romperse en cualquier momento– su corazón volvió a existir, estaba roto y herido, pero mientras pasaban los segundos se iba regenerando a una velocidad increíble, y sentía el corazón en llamas, se sentía entera y sin ese doloroso vacío que la había acompañado desde que sus padres habían muerto.

Había tenido su solución tan cerca todos esos años.

— No te preocupes. –Kakashi se separó de ella. –Todo mejorará desde ahora. –le prometió solemnemente.

Y así fue.

Kakashi le sanó el alma y Hinata brilló, ya no era un ángel cayendo, ya no era esclava de la noche.

Ahora Hinata era día, era sol, era amor.

* * *

**Tenía ganas de escribir un fanfic que no se centrara tanto en el romance... últimamente ando muy dramática, jaja.**

**¡Vaya que tenía ganas de escribir un KakaHina! Sé que Hinata me salió muy fuera de su carácter, por eso intenté poner a Sakura pero no me gustó como quedó así que le devolví el papel a Hinata... en fin. **

**Si lo leíste: gracias! :)**

**Y si dejaste review: ya sabes que te adoro X3**


End file.
